


El fanboy

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Social Media, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, instructor!Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuuri nunca creyó que conocería a su ídolo un sábado por la mañana frente a su casa.AKAAU donde todo es casi lo mismo. Viktor aún es una leyenda viva del patinaje artístico, pero Yuuri es sólo un instructor de patinaje. Y Vicchan está vivo.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri despertó temprano en su cuarto como todas las mañanas de un sábado cualquiera. Hizo su rutina diaria de ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes, darse una ducha, salir de su cuarto, ir al comedor, saludar a su padre, madre y hermana; desayunar con ellos, alimentar a su perro; y ponerse de acuerdo con su familia sobre las labores del Onsen.

Ese día le tocó comenzar sus tareas diarias con sacar la basura y de paso barrer el frente del local.

La mañana estaba más helada de lo que imaginó que estaría, incluso comenzó a tiritar de frío. Yuuri entonces pensó que lo mejor sería volver a dentro y buscar un suéter y una bufanda, o mejor aún, un suéter con un cuello alto. Sí, eso último sonaba más cómodo.

Dejó la escoba reposando sobre la pared, y cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta, sintió como un peso ajeno lo derribaba boca arriba al piso. Por suerte, cayó primero sobre su trasero y después sobre su espalda, por lo que no se golpeó la cabeza.

Normalmente se abría levantado enseguida y pedido disculpas contra quien chocó (sí, aunque el afectado fuese él), pero una lengua sobre sus mejillas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír.

Entre risas pudo abrir un poco los ojos, logrando distinguir sin sus anteojos que el animal que lo lamía debía ser un perro de color marrón, el cual su pelaje estaba tan alborotado que parecía espuma de café, pero en el tacto era tan suave y esponjosito como un algodón de azúcar. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de su propio perro, pero el suyo era más pequeño. Intentó empujarlo, pero el perro insistía en llenarlo de amor y saliva mientras movía su cola animado.

_"¡Makkachin! ¡Perro malo! ¡Bájate de él!"_

Yuuri escuchó que alguien gritaba en un idioma que no pudo entender (¿ruso?) y que le quitaba al perro de encima. Entonces se apresuró a buscar sus anteojos en el suelo para encarar al extranjero que supuso que sería el dueño y darle las gracias.

Al encontrar su lentes, se dio cuenta que el hombre le había extendido una mano, y como no quiso ser grosero y dejarlo esperando, la tomó y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Exclamó el hombre cambiando al inglés. "No sé por qué Makkachin hizo eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh, no hay problema. Estoy bien." Contestó también en inglés mientras se limpiaba la saliva. Entonces se puso los lentes, dándose cuenta que frente a él se encontraba un muy atractivo hombre de llamativo cabello plateado y hermosos ojos azules...

De acuerdo.

Yuuri no recordaba haberse golpeado la cabeza, pero seguro que tuvo que habérsela golpeando, porque de repente comenzó a tener alucinaciones.

Simplemente no era posible que su ídolo, el cinco veces seguidos campeón mundial de patinaje sobre hielo y otros tantos títulos ganados durante su carrera, el ruso Viktor Nikiforov, estuviera en Japón, en Hasetsu, frente a él, disculpándose con una gran sonrisa radiante porque su perro Makkachin (con razón le sonaba el nombre) lo hubiese tumbado al piso con el afán de lamerle la cara.

"Qué raro." Continuó diciendo Viktor con una mano en la barbilla. "Makkachin no suele ser así de cariñoso con los extraños. Creo que le gustas." Dicho aquello, el perro ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo con tal afirmación.

"Tú..."

Yuuri hacía segundos que había dejado de pensar, estaba seguro que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito ante tal discordancia. Nervioso, temblando, en un estado de tal fanatismo puro en el que creyó haber muerto y llegado al paraíso. Solamente su cuerpo logró reaccionar levantando un dedo índice hacia el ruso.

"¿Yo...?" Se apuntó a sí mismo mirándolo con confusión.

"Eres... ¡Vi-Viktor Nikiforov!"

Dándose cuenta de la obviedad que había dicho, Yuuri enseguida se llevó las manos a la cara, muerto de vergüenza. ¡Bonita la hora a la que a su cerebro se le ocurrió hacerse el idiota! ¡Y en frente de su ídolo de la niñez ni más ni menos! Del cual definitivamente 'NO tenía un enamoramiento fangirl', según le había dicho miles de veces a Yuuko y a Takeshi.

Sí, una contusión cerebral. Eso debía tener.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso eres un fan? ¡Me siento halagado!" Exclamó el de cabello plateado con voz cantarina al tiempo que tomaba a su perro del cuello para evitar que se le echara encima de nuevo al japonés. "Pero me dejas en desventaja. Yo no conozco tu nombre." Sonrió de manera tan encantadora que hizo que Yuuri se enrojeciera el doble, si es que eso era posible.

"Me...me llamo Katsuki Yuuri. Y... admiro t-tu forma de patinar desde...hace algún tiempo." Dijo midiendo sus palabras, con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le saliera botado del pecho.

No quería decir por error que de hecho lo admiraba desde hacía casi diez años, desde que lo vio patinar por primera vez; que su habitación estaba repleta con pósteres suyos, y que incluso tenía un poodle llamado Vicchan en su honor.

Seguro que Viktor ya se había topado con miles de fans así de enfermos, pero Yuuri no quería formar parte de esa lista negra y que su crush de la infancia (adolescencia y ahora adultez) lo viera como el bicho raro que era.

Si tenía suerte, luego de terminar este encuentro, el patinador ruso se olvidaría de él y Yuuri podría presumirle a sus amigos y a sus futuros hijos el día que hizo el ridículo frente a Viktor Nikiforov. Embarazoso, sí, pero seguro que sería una anécdota divertida de contar.

"Uhmm... ¿Yuuri, eh? No me será difícil olvidar ese nombre." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa complacida, y el moreno estuvo por desmayarse al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, hasta que entendió a qué se refería.

Yuri Plisetsky, su compañero de pista. ¡Oh! Adiós a la magia. ¿Por qué tenían que tener el mismo nombre?

"Bueno, Yuuri, siendo que Makkachin te atacó, y que eres mi más ferviente fan..." Soltó al perro, pero a cambió tomó al japonés de las manos, postrando su mirada azul en sus ojos ambarinos. Yuuri quiso retroceder y salir corriendo, pues el peliplateado se inclinó demasiado cerca de su rostro, mas sus piernas se paralizaron. "Tendrás que decirme tú qué hacer para ganarme tu perdón."

"A-ah...Yo... La verdad no..." Yuuri dirigió sus ojos hacia todos lados menos al atractivo rostro de Viktor, quizás buscando en el aire algo que le ayudara a contestar más rápido. Entonces su cerebro por fin hizo clic. "¡U-un autógrafo!" Era evidente de que el ruso ya se había percatado de que se trataba de un fan, así que, relativamente, ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

"¿...Ah? ¿Un... autógrafo?" Repitió parpadeando varias veces seguidas, como si aquella respuesta lo tomara desprevenido. Y el moreno asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose más tranquilo. "Uh..., ¡por supuesto! Lo que sea por un fan." Volvió a sonreír. "Es sólo que no traigo bolígrafo conmigo. ¿Tú tendrás uno?"

"¡O-oh! Puedo conseguir uno ahora mismo. S-si gustas pasar con Makkachin..." Soltó una de sus manos para señalar hacia la puerta. "Aquí vivo."

El peliplateado miró a la puerta y luego al letrero encima de ella. Aunque no entendía del todo el idioma en el que estaba escrito, supuso que se trataba de un local y no una simple residencia.

"¡Claro!" Contestó animado, dejando que su fan guiara el camino. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Inquirió fascinado por la decoración oriental y lo pacifico del ambiente, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada al igual que Yuuri.

El moreno lo invitó a sentarse en una de las mesa. Viktor se cruzó de piernas y Makkachin se acostó a su lado.

"Es el negocio de mi familia. Es un Onsen, es decir, aguas terminales. Pero aquí en el comedor servimos comida y bebidas para cuando nuestros clientes terminan sus baños." Contestó con algo de timidez, esperando no sonar como un vendedor. "Todavía es temprano, aún no es hora de abrir." Sintió la necesidad de explicar al estar todas las demás mesas vacías.

"¡Wow! Aguas termales. Eso suena relajante. Tendrás que dejarme entrar en cuanto esté abierto."

"Ah, sí, por supuesto... Iré a buscar algo para escribir." Dijo, ignorando un poco el último comentario, no queriendo detenerse a pensar en Viktor Nikiforov DESNUDO en el onsen de su familia. Una visión demasiado tentadora pero no como para tenerla en ese preciso momento.

Yuuri corrió a su habitación en busca de papel y pluma. Al entrar, miró a sus pósteres uno a uno, no pudiendo creer que el destino fuese tan amable con él como para dejarlo conocer a su ídolo en persona, mejor aún, ¡tenerlo en su casa! Aunque conociendo su suerte, lo más seguro es que fuera a morir pronto y esa era su recompensa por tantos años de insano fanatismo. Así que sonrió e intentó relajarse para disfrutar el momento.

Rápidamente buscó entre sus carpetas su póster favorito, del cual tenía al menos otras cuatro o cinco copias por si se dañaba. Una de ellas estaba pegada en la pared y las otras bien guardabas. Sacó el póster del envoltorio de plástico y la observó un momento.

En la imagen se podía apreciaba a un Viktor Nikiforov adolescente de cabello largo y facciones todavía algo infantiles. Llevaba un traje negro entallado, el cual tenía una media falda y cristales pegados. Yuuri tenía tan sólo trece años la primera vez que lo vio en televisión y usaba ese mismo traje. Fue gracias a él que se enamoró del patinaje artístico.

Tomó un marcador negro de su escritorio y regresó al comedor común, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre charlando animadamente con el ruso y a Vicchan en las piernas de Viktor mientras que Makkachin ladraba emocionado.

Yuuri intentó apresurar el paso antes de que su madre dijera algo vergonzoso, pues sabía que ella también conocía al patinador ruso y su 'no enamoramiento fangirl' hacia él. No obstante, nada más verlo, Makkachin volvió correr hacia él, tumbándolo de nuevo al piso para lamer sus mejillas. Pronto Vicchan se unió y el moreno se vio tiernamente atacado por dos poodles a la vez.

Hiroko y Viktor rieron, pero el peliplateado enseguida se dispuso a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y Yuuri le dio la gracias todavía evitando su mirada, entonces regresaron a la mesa, donde Makkachin y Vicchan se sentaron junto a al moreno para que éste les acariciara el pelaje.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! Realmente eres mi fan." Exclamó Viktor ligeramente ruborizado al ver el póster. "Creí que sólo lo decías por quedar bien conmigo. ¡Me alegro de que no sea así!" Dijo, y en su boca se formó un gesto parecido a un corazón.

Qué extraño. Yuuri había visto todas las entrevistas y visto (y revisto) todas las competiciones en las que Viktor participaba, pero nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

"S-sí. Es verdad... te admiro mucho..." Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara.

"Por supuesto que mi Yuuri te admira. Incluso es instructor de patinaje en el Ice Castle porque lo inspiraste a patinar."

 _"¡Mamá! Viktor no necesitaba saber eso. Por favor. Me estás avergonzando..."_ Se quejó en japonés, con su cara completamente roja, y su madre rió.

_"Lo siento, cariño."_

"¿Umm? ¿Instructor de patinaje? ¿Alguna vez has participado en competencias?" Inquirió con genuina curiosidad cuando terminó de firmar el autógrafo, donde claramente se leía en inglés 'Para Yuuri, mi fan favorito' con el dibujo de un corazón y algo más en ruso, aunque que el moreno supuso que diría lo mismo pero traducido a su lengua materna, así que no preguntó.

"Sí, pero..." Dudó un momento en hablar. "Tuve un accidente hace unos años, y una de mis piernas quedó dañada de manera permanente. ¡Pero estoy bien!" Agregó al notar que Viktor lo miraba con preocupación. "Es decir, puedo patinar, pero mi pierna no podría soportar ejercicios de alto rendimiento, mucho menos competiciones estresantes. Así que ser instructor es a lo que me dedico." Dijo tratando de no sonar triste, y su madre alargó una mano para acariciar su cabello como una forma de apoyo.

A pesar de los años, aquello seguía siendo un tema sensible para él. Nada le hubiera gustado más en el mundo que dedicar su vida entera al patinaje artístico e intentar compartir el podio con su ídolo, el mismo con el cual estaba compartiendo una amena charla, y que de alguna manera eso se sentía como... no precisamente un consuelo, pero en su corazón pudo sentir cierto alivio, como si se disculpara con Viktor por su incapacidad de patinar.

El ruso pareció entender su dilema y tuvo la cortesía de cambiar de tema.

"Así que... Ice Castle, ¿es una pista de hielo, cierto? Me gustaría mucho que me llevaras allí para entrenar un poco y no perder práctica." Pidió con una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en los labios, posando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando su mentón en sus manos, mirando directamente hacia Yuuri. El japonés sintió de nuevo la necesidad de correr y esconderse, pero Vicchan se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas y no quiso molestarlo.

"Yuuri, deberías llevarlo contigo. En una hora tienes que atender un grupo, ¿no es así?"

Yuuri miró a su madre con súplica para que no diera más idea, y entonces se volvió hacia Viktor con una sonrisa fingida.

"¡Su-suena bien! Pero seguro que Viktor tendrá otras cosas que hacer, ¿no es así?"

"Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Pero quizás ustedes me puedan ayudar con eso ya que conocen más los alrededores. Estoy buscando algún hotel cerca de aquí donde pueda hospedarme unos días."

"¿Buscas hospedaje?" Yuuri lo miró con extrañeza. Si recordaba bien, dentro de unas pocas semanas comenzarían las competencias para calificar al GPF. "¿Acaso estás en Japón... eh, de vacaciones?"

No. Eso no era posible. Nunca había escuchado que Viktor Nikiforov tomara vacaciones antes de una competencia. Quizás se encontraba allí en busca de patrocinadores. Últimamente en Japón se estaba poniendo de moda el patinaje artístico.

"Sí, algo así." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "Siempre tuve ganas de visitar Japón. Y vine a Hasetsu porque me comentaron que es una de las ciudades más tranquilas que existen, que aquí la prensa no me molestaría."

"Bueno, eso es cierto..."

"¿Qué tal si te hospedas aquí?" Dijo Hiroko de pronto. "No somos un hotel, pero tenemos un cuarto libre. Sólo tendríamos que limpiarlo un poco."

"¡¿De verdad?! ¿Me dejarían quedarme aquí?" Cuestionó con sus ojos azules brillando, pero Yuuri entró en pánico.

_"¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?!"_

_"Creí que te gustaría pasar unos días cerca de tu ídolo."_ Rió. _"A Viktor parece gustarle la idea."_

 _"¡S-sí! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Yo no creo que..."_ El moreno paró de hablar al darse cuenta que Viktor lo había tomado de la mano. Lentamente se giró hacia él para mirarlo, topándose con que el peliplateado le sonreía de una manera tan radiante que se sentía a punto de derretir.

"Yuuri, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que será muy divertido para mí pasar este tiempo contigo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri y Viktor caminaban en un silencio no tan incómodo hacia el Ice Castle. Habían dejado a Makkachin en casa para que jugara con Vicchan, mientras que Mari y su madre se ponían manos a la obra para limpiar la habitación que sería destinada al ruso.

El moreno, por obvia razones, se encontraba demasiado nervioso ante la idea. Si Viktor iba a pasar unos días en su casa... definitivamente tenía que esconder los posters, todos, excepto el autografiado. Ese ya sabía en que lugar de su pared iba a ponerlo (justo enfrente de su cama para que fuera lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos en las mañanas).

"Ah, Viktor. ¿Y tu equipaje?" Preguntó al percatarse de que no lo había visto cargar alguna maleta.

"Se quedó en el hotel. Más tarde iré por él." Dijo despreocupado, saludando a unas chicas que pasaban al lado de ellos, quienes parecieron haberlo reconocido pero que les dio vergüenza acercarse. Los japoneses sí que son tímidos, pensó divertido.

"¡¿Eh?! Pero, si ya estás hospedado en un hotel, ¿p-por qué buscabas otro?"

"Porque ese hotel está lejos de tu casa." Contestó sonriente, como si fuera una respuesta muy obvia. Y Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso, pensando que debía ser una broma. "Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de alumnos tienes?"

"Oh. Mmm... Hoy tengo sólo una clase con niños pequeños. Pero entre semana mis alumnos varían de edades, entre adolescente y adultos."

"¿Eres coach de alguien?

"¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, no!" Agitó las manos, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba esa idea. "Sólo enseño lo básico del patinaje. No soy tan bueno como para dirigir a un profesional..."

"Eso lo decidiré yo cuando te vea patinar." Contestó con una sonrisa desafiante, con su voz sonando un poca burlona.

Yuuri entonces se sintió aterrado. No creyó que su ídolo fuese intentar juzgar su trabajo. A este punto ya no sabía que más decir, así que agradeció cuando Viktor se distrajo al ver el Castillo de Hasetsu y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ese...ese es..." Intentaba decir Yuuko con su boca a medio abrir, y sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar un exagerado mar de lágrimas.

"¡Hola! Soy Viktor Nikiforov!" Exclamó Viktor mostrando su típica sonrisa perfecta, la que siempre dedicaba a sus fans y a la prensa.

"L-lo sé." La muchacha gimió emocionada. Después miró a Yuuri, regresó su vista a Viktor, luego otra vez a Yuuri, y entonces lo tomó de los hombros para comenzar a sacudirlo frenéticamente. _"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Viktor Nikiforov en persona! ¡Creí que era tu mejor amiga!"_

"Y-Yuuko, por favor..." La castaña dejó de agitarlo para dejarlo responder. _"¡Literalmente lo acabo de conocer esta mañana cuando su perro me tacleó al piso!"_

"Uh...Deduzco que esa chica también es mi fan." Comentó Viktor con una sonrisa un poco tensa, quizás molesto porque estuvieron hablando en japonés.

"Ah, sí. Lo siento. Viktor. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia Yuuko Nishigori." La presentó el moreno, y la chica hizo una reverencia. "Ella y su esposo Takeshi Nishigori son los dueños del Ice Castle."

"Sobra decir que también soy su jefa." La chica rió, y el peliplateado pareció relajarse. "Viktor, es un sueño hecho realidad conocerte en persona. ¡Yuuri y yo te admiramos desde que éramos niños! Incluso Yuuri comenzó a patinar gracias a ti, ¡hasta ganó medallas!"

"Yuuko." El moreno le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas, sin poder evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza. Parecía que el destino deseaba que, antes de morir, todos sus seres queridos lo avergonzaran delante de Viktor.

"¡Yuuri! No me dijiste que tenías medallas." Dijo con rostro dolido. "Quiero que me las enseñes cuando volvamos a casa."

"¿Ah?" La castaña miró a su amigo con confusión ante la última frase.

"Mamá invitó a Viktor a quedarse un tiempo en nuestra casa, y él aceptó..." Explicó llevándose las manos a la cara. En serio, de un momento al otro sufriría un paro cardiaco.

Yuuko se tapó la boca con ambas manos para apaciguar un grito fangirl. Y luego pellizcó una mejilla de Yuuri.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para ver si no estoy soñando."

"¡Para eso te debes pellizcar a ti misma, no a mí!"

"Viktor. Permitirme un momento con mi amigo." Dijo la castaña antes de tomar al moreno del brazo y llevarlo hasta el mostrador, unos pocos pasos lejos de la pista.

Viktor sólo rió y encontró aquello innecesario, pues al fin y al cabo estaban conversaban en japonés.

 _"Bien, este es el plan."_ Comenzó a decir Yuuko.

_"Uh, ¿de acuerdo...? ¿Plan para qué?"_

_"Para que Viktor Nikiforov se quede en Japón para siempre."_

_"No te sigo..."_

_"Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir actuando como el chico lindo que eres, quizás arreglarte un poco el cabello; usa esa sonrisa encantadora tuya lo más constante que puedas, y cuando se enamore de ti, le das un anillo y te casas con él, ¡y listo!"_

_"..."_

_"¿Qué? ¡Es un GRAN plan! ¿No te gustaría llevar su apellido?"_

Yuuri comenzó a reír. Sentía sus mejillas arder y mucha vergüenza por lo que su amiga insinuaba, pero aún así lo encontró bastante divertido.

 _"Por supuesto, Yuuko. Como si eso fuera a suceder."_ Replicó sarcástico. Claro, como si su ídolo de la niñez se fuera a enamorar de él, un fanboy obsesivo que ni siquiera tenía algo de especial. Se dio la vuelta para regresar con Viktor, entonces vio como éste tenía su atención puesta en tres pequeñas niñas que intentaban comunicarse con él. "Oh, ya conociste a las trillizas."

"Viktor, te presento a mis hijas. Axel, Lutz y Loop." Dijo Yuuko. "También son fans tuyas. Pero aún no saben inglés."

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Dijo más tranquilo y sonrió. "Comenzaba a preocuparme de verlas gritando y yo sin poder entenderlas."

 _"¡Yuuri, comencemos ya la clase!"_ Dijo una de las trillizas, la que vestía de morado.

 _"¡Sí! Enséñale a Viktor tu manera de patinar."_ Secundó la de chamarra rosa.

 _"A lo mejor se enamora de ti y se queda en Japón."_ Y terminó de decir la de azul.

Yuuri se golpeó la frente con una mano y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Definitivamente eran hijas de Yuuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: las faltas de orrografía durante las escenas de diálogos en redes sociales son hechas a propósito, pues cada personaje tiene su propia manera de escribir.   
> PD: Ningún diccionario fue herido en el proceso

A pesar de la conmoción con la había comenzado su sábado, Yuuri siempre agradecía que existieran los padres irresponsables que les ganara la pereza de levantarse en las mañana para llevar a sus hijos a clases.

Se suponía que su grupo de patinaje constaba de diez niños, pero en esos momentos sólo se encontraban las trillizas y dos pequeñines más. Mejor. Menos trabajo para él e igual recibía su salario.

Comenzó la clase dejando que los niños hicieran estiramientos antes de entrar a la pista, y después los ayudó uno a uno a ponerse sus patines. Cuando por fin pisaron el hielo, les ordenó dar un par de vueltas alrededor para que sus piernitas se fueran acostumbrando a deslizarse.

Yuuri no les quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Sabía que eran pequeños y que podría llegar a haber algún accidente. Y eso ocurrió. Casi al final de la clase uno de los niños, quizás por cansancio, resbaló y cayó boca arriba al hielo, lo que lo hizo llorar en el acto.

El moreno, con pánico interno (el cual tuvo cuidado de que no se le notara en el rostro), se deslizó a su encuentro y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se quitó un guante y deslizó su mano por su cabello en busca de alguna contusión. Suspiró de alivio cuando no encontró nada. Al parecer había llorado más bien por el susto de la caída.

" _Yuuri-Sensei, ¿no me voy a morir, verdad?_ " Preguntó el niño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

" _No. Estás bien._ " Yuuri contestó tratando de no reírse. Sabía que el niño estaba asustado, pero su reacción fue simplemente adorable y no quería que creyera que se burlaba de él. " _Vas a estar bien. ¿Quieres seguir patinando?_ " El niño, más tranquilo, asintió con la cabeza.

" _Hey, Yuuri, ¿que tal si para animarlo nos enseñas a hacer saltos?_ " Dijo una de las trillizas, pues el resto de niños los habían rodeado por mera curiosidad.

" _¿Oh? No entiendo cómo eso puede ayudar._ " Las miró con sospecha.

" _Es parte del plan para que Viktor vea lo que puedes hacer y se enamore de ti._ " Dijo otra en voz baja, lo cual era realmente innecesario puesto que era evidente que el patinador ruso no entendía japonés.

Oh. El rostro de Yuuri de pronto se ruborizó.

Se había olvidado por completo de que Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo de tantos años, estaba al otro lado de la pista observándolo. La pista de patinaje siempre había sido su lugar favorito del mundo, pues allí se podía olvidar de todo lo que le preocupara durante el lapso de tiempo que estuviera patinando. Y al parecer, eso era tan efectivo que hasta se olvidó del peliplateado.

El moreno de manera inconsciente giró su cabeza para buscarlo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Viktor levantó brazo y lo saludó de manera infantil con esa sonrisa en forma de corazón. Yuuri, nervioso, devolvió el saludo aunque sin tanto entusiasmo. Entonces regresó su vista a las trillizas.

" _Absolutamente no._ "

" _¡Pero, Yuuri...!_ " Se quejaron las tres en unisono, bajando los hombros en derrota.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, Yuuri. ¡Eso fue impresionante!" Exclamó Viktor dando un par de aplausos. "Hiciste que ese niño dejara de llorar enseguida. Si hubiera estado yo en tu lugar seguro me habría desesperado."

"¿Oh? Pero si los niños no son tan difíciles. Es sencillo tranquilizarlos si les dices que todo estará bien." Contestó mientras se quitaba los patines. "Ah. No te pregunté si querías entrenar. Estoy seguro que Yuuko te dejará usar la pista sin ningún costo."

"No. Estoy bien. Hoy no quiero entrenar. Sólo vine para verte patinar a ti." Sonrió, y Yuuri sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Para verme patinar a mí?" Entonces recordó que Viktor le había dicho que juzgaría su manera de patinar.

¿Pero qué podía decirle un pentacampeón de patinaje artístico a un simple instructor de patinaje con una pierna permanentemente dañada y que no supiera ya él mismo? Tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

"Sí..." El peliplateado cambió a un tono de voz más serio, sentándose a su lado en la banca. "Debo decir que es una pena..." Yuuri entró en pánico al escuchar aquello y sintió que su pobre corazón de fan iba a romperse en mil pedazos, pero Viktor continuó. "... que no hayas podido continuar en el patinaje artístico. Tu forma de patinar es muy bella." Se volvió hacia el moreno esbozando una sonrisa que parecía más bien afligida y sus palabras habían sonado sinceras, lo cual dejó a Yuuri todavía más confundido.

"...¿Qué? Pero si lo único que hice fue pasearme de un lado a otro por la pista para instruir a mis alumnos. No entiendo."

"Sí, es cierto. ¡Pero aún así lo hacías con mucha pasión!" Lo tomó de las manos y lo miró directo a los ojos. El moreno pudo sentir sus mejillas arder. "Pude darme cuenta por la manera tan natural y sin esfuerzo con la que te mueves por la pista. Es evidente que disfrutas de lo que haces. Es... es como si crearas música con tus movimientos. Sino fuera por tu lesión, estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido competir en varios Grand Prix juntos."

Yuuri miraba a Viktor con desconcierto mientras hablaba. No podía ser cierto lo que decía... No obstante, estaba consciente el peliplateado no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle solamente por ser su fan. ¡Oh! Quizá se lo decía por intentar ser amable con él, siendo que estaría hospedado en su casa algunos días.

Como fuera, Yuuri se sentía halagado de que su ídolo intentara animarlo, así que no intentó replicar y simplemente respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando regresaron a casa, Yuuri fue recibido por Vicchan y Makkachin que lo tumbaron al piso nada más cruzar la puerta.

"Lo siento mucho, Yuuri." Se disculpó Viktor mientras sostenía a Vicchan en un brazo y con el otro tomaba a su perro del cuello. "Creo que Makkachin es una mala influencia para el pequeño Vicchan." Rió.

"No. Está bien." Rió también mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba las gafas, entonces estiró los brazos hacia Vicchan y éste saltó hacia su dueño. "Son adorables. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto toda mi vida."

"Y yo podría acostumbrarme a ver eso toda mi vida." Contestó con una sonrisa que Yuuri no pudo descifrar en ese momento, pero parecía afectiva.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" Les saludó Toshiya al tiempo que servía bebidas a unos clientes. "Viktor-san, ya puedes usar los baños termales."

"¡Oh, graciasl! ¡Yuuri! ¡Entremos juntos!" Exclamó el peliplateado animado, muy a diferencia del moreno que enseguida sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara con sólo imaginarse lo que eso conllevaría.

"¡N-no, gracias!" Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza a la vez que retrocedía.

"¡Pero acabas de entrenar!" Replicó dolido ante su negativa. "Necesitas darte un baño. Además, ¿que no las aguas termales son buenas para descansar los músculos?"

Yuuri no estaba seguro, pero creyó intuir un dejo de súplica en la mirada azul de Viktor. No obstante, quizás lo debía estar imaginando. Tal vez su fanatismo le hacía querer creer que Viktor Nikiforov, máximo atleta del momento y la persona que más respetaba en el mundo, le estaba rogando con voz melosa que entraran juntos a un baño público en el debían estar desnudos...

"Y-yo...¡Usaré la ducha! Y... y... ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer, lo siento! ¡Disfruta de las aguas termales!" Dijo antes de que su ansiedad lo dejara sin habla, y corrió directo hacia su habitación, con Vicchan entre los brazos y Makkachin detrás.

Yuuri cerró la puerta de su habitación con pestillo antes caer rendido contra ella, respirando tan agitado que necesitó varias bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. En serio, Viktor iba a provocarle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Vicchan fue debajo de la cama en busca de algún zapato para morder mientras que Makkachin se subió a la cama para olfatearla. Entonces miró hacia las paredes y levantó un poco las orejas, como si reconociera la imagen de su dueño y ladró animado. Yuuri caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, quedando frente a frente con el poodle más grande.

"Makkachin, hagas lo que hagas, no les digas a Viktor lo que acabas de presenciar hoy" 'Amenazó' con rostro sumamente serio, pero éste se suavizó cuando el perro le lamió la cara en respuesta.

Yuuri entonces se dispuso a despegar los pósteres con todo el dolor de su corazoncito fanboy. De alguna manera, saber que no podría mirarlos por tener al Viktor real a su lado no lo consolaba del todo.

Tenía unas pocas horas de conocerlo pero Viktor resultó no ser exactamente a lo que esperaba que fuera. Siempre imaginó al patinador ruso con una actitud más compuesta y serena, como si fuese una especie de Dios griego de la sabiduría. Pero el Viktor que tenía ahora en su casa... parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Era más bien despreocupado y juguetón, del tipo que no se toma nada en serio y disfrutaba de flirtear por diversión.

Yuuri no estaba seguro qué pensar sobre él. Aunque tampoco era como si le desagradara conocer su lado más humano.

Cuando terminó y se aseguró de que los pósteres quedaran bien escondidos (y de haber pegado en la pared el autografiado delante de su cama), dejó que los perros se quedaran en su cuarto mientras entraba a la ducha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De alguna manera, Yuuri se las había arreglado para sobrevivir una semana ante la presencia de Viktor Nikiforov en su casa sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

El peliplateado no parecía tener noción del espacio personal ni sentido de la vergüenza. Yuuri ya le había intentado explicar muchas veces que, a diferencia de otros países, los japoneses eran personas más bien reservadas y que no solían pasearse semidesnudos por sus casas ni mostrar afecto entre ellos de manera física. Aunque Viktor le había asegurado que entendía su punto, eso no lo detenía de actuar como un tercer cachorro y echarse sobre Yuuri para abrazarlo sin prestarle atención a sus protestas.

Viktor tampoco detuvo su extraño ritual de pasearse por la casa sin camiseta o solamente usar un yukata verde, el cual de todos modos dejaba expuesto sus hombros y pecho. Al menos tenía la decencia de no hacerlo delante de su familia.

A pesar de todo eso, muy a menudo lograban sostener conversaciones divertidas sobre cualquier tema, las cuales Yuuri siempre aprovechaba para preguntarle sobre el significado detrás de sus rutinas, mientras que Viktor hacía preguntas... más bien personales.

"Yuuri, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Azul."

"¿Comida favorita?"

"¡Katsudon!"

"¿Qué clase de música te gusta más?"

"Ah...no estoy seguro..."

"¿Tienes pareja?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no!" Yuuri contestó enseguida, sintiéndose avergonzado por ello. Y si no hubiese apartado su mirada del patinador ruso se habría dado cuenta que éste sonreía complacido por su respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algo que Yuuri había tardado en darse cuenta era que Viktor siempre estaba a su lado. No lo dejaba solo ni un sólo segundo (bueno, por lo menos le regalaba algo de privacidad para ir al baño).

Desde temprano Viktor desayunaba con él y su familia, luego éste ayudaba un poco con los quehaceres del onsen aunque Hiroko le asegurara que no era necesario pero se lo agradecía; y después lo acompañaba al Ice Castle.

La única desventaja de esto era que ahora Yuuri tenía que soportar que sus alumnos adolescentes y adultos se distrajeran por la presencia de Viktor, que tras reconocerlo pedían autógrafos a gritos. Y por supuesto, muchas veces era el moreno el que tenía que fungir como traductor puesto que no todos sabían inglés.

" _Yuuri-sensei, ¿podría decirle a Viktor que es muy sexy?_ " Pidió una de sus alumnas mientras que ella y sus compañeras reían avergonzadas por su atrevimiento.

"Viktor. Mis alumnas piensan que eres muy...sexy." Terminó de decir mientras deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, y las chicas rieron tras suponer que ya lo había traducido debido a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Wow, Yuuri. Pues yo pienso que tú eres muy lindo." Contestó guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Lo dijeron ellas! ¡No yo!" Repitió tratando de no gritar, pero en serio el peliplateado lo ponía demasiado nervioso a veces.

"Mmh..." Viktor dio unos pocos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente al moreno, entonces alargó un mano para posar un pulgar sobre su labio inferior y acariciarlo. "Pero me gusta más cómo suena de tu boca."

Yuuri, con sus ojos ámbar bien abiertos, no supo cómo reaccionar a eso hasta que escuchó a sus alumnas gritar y reír encantas. Entonces entró en razón e imaginó que Viktor lo estaría usando para 'sorprender a su público'.

De manera algo brusca hizo a un lado su mano y entonces se volvió hacia sus alumnos con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir.

"Vayan todos a hacer estiramientos. Cuando termine la clase pueden seguir pidiendo autógrafos." Esto de inmediato fue seguido por un bufido general, pero los adolescentes hicieron caso porque respetaban a su instructor.

Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera ir a buscar sus patines, Viktor lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí para tomarse una selfie.

"Viktor. ¡Bórrala!" A este punto Yuuri ya estaba perdiendo tanto la paciencia que ni siquiera le preocupó el hecho de que intentaba darle una orden a su ídolo, quien por el gesto infantil que adornaba su rostro mientras miraba a la pantalla de su celular lucía menos intimidante.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Yuuri! Te ves adorable." Comenzó a teclear algo y Yuuri supo que estaba por subir la imagen a sus redes sociales, por lo que intentó arrebatarle el celular, mas fue un intento en vano siendo que el peliplateado era más alto que él.

Cuando terminó de subirla, le pasó el celular para que viera la foto, en la cual claramente se veía a un Yuuri con rostro ruborizado y sorprendido a la vez que su mejilla izquierda estaba apoyada contra la de Viktor al tiempo que éste lo rodeaba de la cintura con un brazo. El moreno entonces suspiró derrotado, y leyó las etiquetas, aunque sólo pudo entender las que estaban en inglés y no las que estaban en ruso.

[imagen]  
 **#yuurikatsuki #mifanfavorito #elesadorable**

El japonés también notó alarmado como la fotografía recibía 'likes' y era compartida de manera indiscriminada y que se le sumaban comentarios uno tras otro. Algunos preguntaban quién era él y otros apoyaban que parecía adorable (tampoco faltaron comentarios de odio, pero esos los ignoró).

Yuuri creyó que su pobre corazón de fan explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento, pues sabía que el patinador ruso jamás subía o compartía imágenes de sus seguidores. No obstante, se volvió hacia él con rostro preocupado.

"¿Sabes que la prensa se dará cuenta de dónde estás, verdad?" Inquirió señalando en la foto una pancarta detrás de ellos con el nombre del Ice Castle.

"...Oops." Viktor sonrió apenado, pero se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unos pocos días después Yuuri miraba aterrado desde la ventana como la prensa se amontonaba frente a su casa. Era obvio que habían logrado seguirle el rastro a la selfie hasta Japón. La parte buena fue que su madre y Mari aprovecharon la ocasión para promocionar el onsen familiar como 'el lugar de descanso de una estrella', por lo que obviamente la clientela subió significativamente desde ese día.

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando su celular le avisó que tenía un mensaje de Phichit, un patinador de Tailandia que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer durante una competencia y rápidamente se hicieron mejores amigos aunque sólo se comunicaran por mensajes de texto y a veces videollamadas.

 **phichit+chu** YUURI KATSUKI POR QUE RAIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ESTAVIVIENDO EN TU CASA!?!?!?!

 **yuurikatsudon** um... lo siento? se suponía que era un secreto  
Le dije a Viktor que no subiera esa foto!!

 **phichit+chu** woaaw le dices viktor sin usar honorificos. Sigue asi campeon!

 **yuurikatsudon** que asi siga que?

 **phichit+chu** yuuri, viktor nikiforov esta viviendo tu casa, el mismo viktor nikiforov el cual adoras desde que tenias uso de consciencia, del que te sabes de memora todas su rutinas y que tienes tu cuarto lleno de posteres suyos, y que seguramente has tenido sueños humedos con el!!

 **yuurikatsudon** tenia* no soy tan tonto como para dejarlos puestos con el rondando por aqui  
Y NUNCA EH TENIDO SUENOS HUMEDOS CON EL  
Bueno... TALVEZ una vez...

 **phichit+chu** pero de seguro que aun los tienes bien guardados!  
Y NO LO NIEGES ambos sabemos que no solo tienes esos posteres para decorazion ;D  
Pero el punto es que tu idolo esta en TU CASA y subio una fotoCONTIGO diciendo que ers ADORABLE cuando el NUNCA sube imagnes consus fans.  
Para cuando es la boda, eh? Puedo ser el padrino? Ya le diste el anillo? Me refiero al anillo de bodas, no a tu virginidad que esa de seguro ya se la diste ;D ;D ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit por favor. Ya es suficiente con tener a Yuuko, a lastrillizas y a Mari molestandome con eso todos los dias como para quetu tanbien lo hagas, ¿por que nadie puede estar de mi lado aunquesea UNA SOLA VEZ?!

 **phichit+chu** pero ESTAMOS de tu lado, lo hacemos por tu felicidad~

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit... en serio crees que un pentacampeon de patinaje artistico, el cual es el doble de terriblemente apuesto y sensual en persona, se puede enamorar de un fanboy como YO?  
Seamos realistas, por favor

 **phichit+chu** por que no? Eres ADORABLE segun sus palabras ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** te voy a bloquear D:

 **phichit+chu** hahahaha por favor no, tengo una pregunta

 **yuurikatsudon** dime?

 **phichit+chu** ya lo viste desnudo?

 **yuurikatsudon** POR SUPUEST QUE NO

 **phichit+chu** por que no!!? no has entrado al onsen con el?!se que quieres verlo desnudo, admitelo!!

 **yuurikatsudon** -a punto de picar el boton de bloqueo-

 **phichit+chu** esta bien esta bien, ya entendi!! pero dime, que hace viktor enjapon?

 **yuurikatsudon** la verdad no lo se.  
Dijo que estaba de vacaciones o algo así?  
Pero ayer lo escuche hablar con su coach por telefono -no entendi nada de lo que dijeron, hablaban en ruso- pero Yakov Feltsman gritaba tanto que parecia estar en la pista con nosotros lol

 **phichit+chu** tal vez este molesto con viktor por su retiro?  
Al menos eso es loque dice la prensa D:

 **yuurikatsudon** retiro?!  
VIKTOR VA A RETIRARSE?!

 **phichit+chu** no lo se!!! esperaba que tu me lo dijeras!!!!!!  
Hay rumores quedicen que no esta en rusia entrenando porque no va a participar enlas competencias de clasificacion, por lo tanto piensan que va a retirarse (?)

 **yuurikatsudon** ... tiene sentido.  
Desde que llego no lo he visto entrenar apesar de que Yuuko le ofrecio la pista

 **phichit+chu** crees que tal vez este lesionado y se esta tomando un tiempo para recuperarse?

 **yuurikatsudon** no lo creo. Cuando estoy en clases a veces entra a la pista para mostrarle sus rutinas a mis alumnos para animarlos a que sigan patinando, y al menos yo no he notado que tenga alguna lesion que este escondiendo  
Creeme, yo se de eso

 **phichit+chu** woaaa~ te acompaña a tus clases? Love is in the air everywhere ilook around~!!

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, desearia que estuvieras aqui para darte una bofetada

 **phichit+chu** no lo harias!! se que me amas! (no tanto como amas a viktor por desgracia, mi kokoro llora de tristeza :'c)

Yuuri comenzó a reír. Definitivamente conversar con Phichit siempre lo hacia sentir mejor.

"Yuuri, ¿con quién hablas que te ves tan feliz?"

Escuchó la voz de Viktor preguntar con un tono de voz algo molesto, mas al volverse a mirarlo tenía una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Si no lo conociera pensaría que sonaba celoso.

"¡Oh!" Tecleó algo rápido para advertirle a su amigo que el patinador ruso estaba cerca. "Es Phichit Chulanont. Es un patinador de Tailandia, seguro que has oído hablar de él."

"Umm... La verdad es que no soy muy bueno recordando nombres de otros patinadores." Admitió mientras entraba al comedor, con Vicchan y Makkachin tras de él. Yuuri también lo siguió para sentarse uno frente al otro en la mesa. "Y dime, ¿es buen patinador? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¿Que tan íntima en su relación? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él hasta ahora?" Siguió cuestionando mientras acariciaba a Vicchan, que se había acurrucado entre sus piernas.

"Aah...yo..." Yuuri no estaba del todo seguro de cuál pregunta tenía que contestar primero, por lo que lo pensó un momento mientras intentaba quitarse a Makkachin de la espalda, pero lo dejó quedarse allí cuando el perro comenzó a gemir. "Conozco a Phichit desde hace... cuatro años, ¿tal vez? Se me acercó durante una competencia a pedirme un autógrafo y me dijo que era mi fan y que él mismo apuntaba a ser patinador profesional." Rió sin poder evitar ruborizarse al recordar que él mismo tuvo fans en algún momento. "Estuvimos hablando durante un rato y nos dimos cuenta que podíamos ser bueno amigos e intercambiamos correos. Me alegra tenerlo como amigo. Hemos seguido en contacto incluso después de..." Yuuri calló un momento al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, aunque inconscientemente miró hacia su pierna derecha. Viktor no necesitó que continuara.

"Es decir que... ¿solamente son amigos?" Inquirió con aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón que a Yuuri siempre tomaba desprevenido.

"Sí, Phichit es mi amigo." Cabeceó para confirmar, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué aquello era tan relevante. "Y sobre si es buen patinador. ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Quedó en tercer lugar en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes de este año, y ahora busca ir al Grand Prix. Y..." Dudó un momento en continuar, pero le ganó la preocupación. "Viktor, ¿no deberías estar entrenando tú también?"

"¡Oh! Si me estás preguntando eso, debo suponer que ya escuchaste los rumores sobre mi retiro." Contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Pero el moreno sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No me digas que esos rumores son ciertos!" Exclamó, sin darse cuenta que había golpeando las palmas contra la mesa. Al ver su reacción, el rostro de Viktor se volvió más serio.

"Si me retirara..., ¿dejarías de ser mi fan?"

"¿Ah?" Lo miró fijamente, parpadeando varias veces seguidas hasta que logró digerir la frase. No esperaba una pregunta como esa, mucho menos que la hiciera con sus ojos azules tan... abatidos. A Yuuri le dolió ver eso. "Por supuesto que seguiría siendo tu fan. Fuiste tú el que me inspiró a patinar en primer lugar, ¿lo olvidas?" Sonrió, y Viktor pareció aliviado por su respuesta. "Aunque debo admitir que me daría mucha pena no volver a verte ejecutar rutinas nuevas coreografiadas por ti. Tú siempre has sabido como sorprenderme."

"¡Yuuri! Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho jamás. Gracias" Para asombro del japonés, la voz del ruso sonaba genuinamente agradecida y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... No lo sé. Aún no quiero retirarme pero... tal vez sea hora de hacerlo." El moreno quiso decir algo para contradecirlo, sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta que ese no era el problema, así que lo dejó continuar. "Por eso decidí no participar en el Grand Prix de este año. No logré encontrar inspiración para nuevas rutinas, y no quisiera decepcionar a mi público ejecutando coreografías viejas o echas por otros. Por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería tomarme un descanso hasta que encuentre algo que me inspire." Estiró los brazos y dio un suspiro ligero, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima. "Y por ahora no me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Nunca me había sentido tan relajado en mi vida hasta que llegué a Hasetsu y entré a las aguas termales. Además, es muy divertido ir a la pista de patinaje contigo." Comentó con una sonrisa infantil.

"En ese caso, estoy seguro que a mis padres no les molestara tenerte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites hasta encontrar algo de inspiración." Sonrió. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería que Viktor dejara de patinar nunca, pero si éste no se sentía cómodo al hacerlo entonces no lo presionaría. Él no era ese tipo de fan tóxico. "Estoy ansioso por ver lo que harás para el Grand Prix del año que viene." Agregó con una risita juguetona, y Viktor sonrió más animado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic se lee con mejor formato en wattpad ;D  
> https://www.wattpad.com/388642088-el-fanboy-yuri-on-ice-viktuuri-cap%C3%ADtulo-1

**v-nikiforov** chris  
chris  
chris  
chris

 **christophe-gc** viktor en serio?? no se que horas seran en japon, pero aqui son las 3 de la mañana!!!

 **v-nikiforov** lo siento, estabas dormido?

 **Christophe-gc**... no

 **v-nikiforov** chris  
chris  
chris

 **christophe-gc** QUE?!

 **v-nikiforov** estoy enamorado!!

 **christophe-gc** ay, yo tambien te amo, bebe  <3

 **v-nikiforov** no de ti... (￣ ￣|||)

 **christophe-gc** auch...  
Supongo que te refieres a yuri katsuki entonces

 **v-nikiforov** por supuesto. De quien mas podria estar hablando??? o(≧▽≦o)

 **christophe-gc** ahora que hizo?

 **v-nikiforov** me dijo que seguiria siendo mi fan incluso si dejara de patinar. No es un encanto?! ^(≧∇≦^)

 **christophe-gc** ... si, muy bonito todo.  
Pero lo conoces desde hace como... 2 semanas, no?  
Es decir, de lo poco que conozco a yuri, se que es un chico lindo con buen trasero, pero no tanto como para que te enamores tan rapido de el! o si?

 **v-nikiforov** es que tu no lo entiendes chirs!  
Yuuri es amable, tierno, bondadoso, paciente, es bueno con los niños, y se ve tan sexy cuando se quita los lentes y se peina el cabello hacia atras o(≧∇≦o)  
Y lo mas importante...  
AMA A LOS PERROS! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
Incluso tiene un poodle como makkachin y le puso vicchan en mi honor! (eso me lo dijo mi futura suegra  <3)  
Vicchan es pequeño y adorable justo como su dueño~

 **christophe-gc** mmm.... alguna vez mencione que en las competencias en las que yuri y yo participamos siempre le gané el oro?  
Soy mejor patinador que el, y estoy disponible para ti ;D

 **v-nikiforov** si, ya. Pero tu no me gustas

 **christophe-gc** auchx2...  
REALMENTE debe gustarte para que lo prefieras a el sobre mi

 **v-nikiforov** chris, ya te dije que voy en serio con Yuuri! REALMENTE me gusta, nunca habia sentido algo asi por alguien o(≧∇≦)o  
Y SE que tambien esta interesado en mi, pero no en el viktor patinador sino el viktor real!  
Ah! Y su hermana me dijo que tiene su cuarto lleno de posteres mios (pero aparentemente los escondio porque una vez entre a su habitacion a ver si era cierto y solo estaba el que le firme.. ( ; ω ; ) )  
Lo unico que no entiendo es por que Yuuri huye de mi cuando intento hacer contacto fisico... (o n o ) ?

 **christophe-gc** mmh... has intentado algo asi como...  
Emborracharlo y llevartelo a la cama? ;D ;D ;D

 **v-nikiforov** wtf! chris! no! no podria hacerle algo asi a mi Yuuri! Σ(°△°|||)  
Una vez le pedi que salieramos a beber juntos pero me rechazo y me dijo que es porque tiene poca resistencia al alcohol y que suele olvidar lo que hizo mientras estaba borracho  
Asi que no quiero que se olvide de nuestra primera vez 3

 **christophe-gc** ... wow, espera, de verdad estas enamorado...

 **v-nikiforov** crei que eso ya habia quedado claro ?

 **christophe-gc** OK... viktor... Yuri es un chico TIMIDO. De acuerdo? Se que para ti el concepto de 'timidez' es algo dificil de entender y que puede que nunca en tu vida lo hayas experimentado, pero intenta ponerte un minuto en sus zapatos. Imagina que tu idolo llega de la nada y empieza a flirtear contigo, como te sentirias?  
Yuri no parece del tipo de fan que se aprovecharia de tu fama. Asi que es obvio que intentara alejarse de ti si solo cree que estas flirteando con el como lo harias con cualquier otro fan  
Lo unico que puedo recomendarte es que te tomes las cosas despacio con el...  
Y con despacio me refiero a que dejes de pasearte desnudo frente a el y que no lo manosees tanto...  
Bueno, tal vez manosearlo un poco el trasero funcione un poco ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **v-nikiforov** como sabes que hago eso?! ∑(O_O;)

 **christophe-gc** eres predecible cuando no estas en el hielo...

"¿Viktor?" Le llamó Yuuri cuando salía de la pista de patinaje. El ruso se volvió a mirarlo enseguida con una sonrisa melosa.

"¿Sí, Yuuri?"

"Ya acabó la clase. Ya podemos irnos a casa." Dijo, y se sentó a su lado en la banca, después tomó una toalla de su mochila para secarse el sudor.

"Umm..." Se despidió de Chris y guardó su celular en un bolsillo de su chamarra. "Esta bien. Pero yo me quedaré un rato más. Luego de nuestra pequeña charla de ayer, hoy me siento inspirado para iniciar una nueva coreografía."

"¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿En serio?!" Los ojos del japonés brillaron y sus mejillas ruborizaron. Viktor pudo darse cuenta que su lado fanboy había despertado. "¿Po-podría quedarme a... a ver? Si es que no te molesta..." Preguntó con timidez, no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos. Y una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del peliplateado.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! Pero..." Calló un momento, un poco renuente a continuar. "Puedo darme cuenta que tu pierna duele. Será mejor que salgas del frío y vayas a las aguas termales a relajarte."

"Sí, bueno... Un poco." Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su pierna derecha para masajearla. "Pero siempre llevo conmigo relajantes musculares. En unos minutos debería quitarse el dolor..."

"Yuuri..." Le amonestó con voz algo seria. "No puedes depender de medicamentos todo el tiempo. Además, aún no tengo nada específico con qué trabajar, sólo algunas ideas. Por muy fan mío que seas, estoy seguro de que te aburrías de mi proceso creativo." Posó una mano en su hombro para intentar animarlo, pues había agachado la cabeza con decepción. "¡Ya sé! ¡Qué sea una sorpresa!"

"¿Uh?" Inquirió un poco confundido, hasta que entendió a que se refería y sonrió. "¡Sí! Tienes razón. Eso sería más apropiado."

"¡Me alegro que lo entiendas!" Se abalanzó sobre Yuuri y rodeó su cuello. "Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sorprenderte." Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él cuando sintió que el moreno regresaba el abrazo. Quizás ser paciente realmente era una buena opción.

Estuvieron varios segundos en esa posición, ignorando las risitas de algunos estudiantes que seguían en la pista, hasta que Viktor recordó que Yuuri debía salir de allí para evitar que su pierna doliera aún más por el frío. Se separaron sin decir nada, pero ambos seguían sonriendo.

Yuuri se quitó los patines y volvió a su calzado habitual. El patinador ruso entonces le ofreció una mano para levantarse de la banca y lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal. Viktor después habló con Yuuko para preguntarle si podía apartar la pisa para él solo. La castaña asintió enseguida, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y murmurando algo sobre lo orgullosa que se sentía de que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera creando una rutina nueva en su pista de patinaje.

Cuando el peliplateado se deslizó hacia el centro de la pista aún no estaba muy seguro de los movimientos con los que quería comenzar a experimentar. No obstante, en su cabeza sonaba una melodía dulce que hablaba del amor y era cantada por una voz angelical. Una melodía la cual ya tenía tiempo que quería usar en competiciones pero que nunca tuvo la inspiración para coreografiarla.

Pero ahora se sentía con más inspiración que nunca. Y todo era gracias a que había decidido viajar a Hasetsu a tomar unas vacaciones tranquilas, lo que nunca imaginó fue que de todas las personas con las que se pudo haber encontrado, Makkachin decidió por su cuenta correr y derribar a un chico japonés el cual podría haberse enojado con él y, sin embargo, éste lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara de felicidad.

Lo más increíble era que el chico resultó ser un ferviente fan suyo y que era evidente que luchaba por no desmayarse ante su presencia. Fue aún más adorable cuando le ofreció al chico lo que quisiera a cambio de sus disculpas, y, en vez de pedirle su número de teléfono (que el peliplateado ya estaba listo para darle), inocentemente le pidió un autógrafo. Incluso se notaba genuinamente feliz de sostener el póster firmado entre sus manos.

Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ser mejores, descubrió que el chico se trataba de un compañero patinador que consiguió innumerables logros y medallas antes de que su pierna lo dejara inhabilitado y no pudiera llegar a un Gran Prix; pues nunca había tenido un amigo (además de Chris) con el que pudiera compartir su amor al hielo y que además se entristeciera por su posible retiro, que lo mirara con admiración y no idolatría exagerada, que se preocupara por él...

Su encuentro con Yuuri, si no fue cosa del destino, definitivamente se trataba de una grata sorpresa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varios días después, Viktor se sentía más seguro sobre su nuevo programa. Ya había terminado de coreografiar los pasos, pero necesitaría más tiempo para refinar los movimientos y decidir los saltos. Pero tampoco era como si tuviese prisa, pues tenía muchos meses aún antes de comenzar a preocuparse por las siguientes competencias de clasificación, aunque quería que Yuuri lo viera lo antes posible para que pudiera darle su opinión personal y profesional al respecto.

Cuando regresó a Yu-topia, fue recibido por un alegre Makkachin y un demasiado animado Vicchan que entre los dos intentaban tumbarlo al piso para lamerlo, mas nunca lo lograban, así que el peliplateado se ponía en cuclillas para abrazarlos y besarlos. Antes de terminar de saludar a las mascotas, se percató que la zona del comedor tenía más clientela de lo habitual, los cuales gritaban y festejaban un partido de baseball que pasaban por la televisión.

No le pareció extraño, pues allí servían bebidas alcohólicas y era un buen lugar para mirar deportes con los amigos. Lo que sí no esperaba era ver a Toshiya y a Yuuri bailando sobre una mesa mientras que los otros clientes los animaban con aplausos. El moreno y su padre obviamente estaban bajo influencias del alcohol.

A pesar de su baile tan ridículo, Yuuri se movía de una manera que Viktor sólo podía describir como... sensual; se paseaban los dedos por su propio cabello negro, bajando después sus manos para recorrer su propio cuerpo, del cuello hasta a su vientre y levantando las piernas como todo una bailarina a la vez que contoneaba las caderas a el ritmo de la música... Viktor parpadeó aturdir al darse cuenta de algo. ¡No había música!

"Mama Katsuki, creí que a Yuuri no le gustaba beber." Comentó un poco dolido tras recordar que éste siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones. Pero la mujer rió.

"Sí. No le gusta. Pero ya sabes cómo es mi marido. Quiso que Yuu-chan tuviera un momento de diversión con la clientela porque se veía bastante aburrido sin, y pues..." Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirando a su esposo e hijo con algo de vergüenza ajena y una pequeña sonrisa de indulgencia. "... parece que las cosas se les fueron un poco de las manos."

"Ya veo..." Dijo aún sin poder apartar su vista del moreno. Sus movimientos de caderas eran demasiado llamativos como para no verlos, pero no sólo era eso, sino que el rostro normalmente tímido de Yuuri ahora era adornado con una gran sonrisa confiada, lo que lo hacía verse aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Lástima que el Yuuri sobrio era tan crítico de sí mismo...

Viktor, de manera tal vez un poco inconsciente, apuntó su celular hacia el moreno y le dio al clic varias veces.

"Vitya-kun, ¿te molestaría llevar a Yuu-chan a su habitación? Temo que si bebe un poco más comenzará a quitarse la ropa." Dijo riendo, y el peliplateado no supo si lo que decía Hiroko era verdad o una broma. Honestamente esperaba que se tratara de la primera opción.

"¡Por supuesto! Déjemelo a mí." Viktor entonces se abrió paso entre la animada multitud hasta llegar a la mesa de Yuuri. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno lo miró primero con ojos brillantes y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

"¡Viiiiktooooor!" Gritaba mientras restregaba su nariz contra su pecho, y el peliplateado se ruborizó. "¿Que tal...va... tu entrenamiento?" Su voz salia a tropezones, claramente olvidándose un poco del inglés gracias al alcohol.

"Muy bien, Yuuri. Gracias por preguntar." Contestó lo más compuesto que pudo, sintiéndose contrariado porque deseaba alargar el abrazo, pero necesitaba que Yuuri apoyara un brazo sobre sus hombros para poder llevarlo a su habitación. Y antes de siquiera dar un paso, su celular hizo ruidos.

 **yuri-plisetsky** VIIIIIKTOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!  
CONTESTAME YA!!!  
YA  
YA  
YA  
YA

Tras ver los mensajes, respondió tecleando con la mano que no usaba para sostener a Yuuri por los pantalones.

 **v-nikiforov** hola, yura. Que pasa?

 **yuri-plisetsky** regresa a rusia, ahora mismo, ya!!!  
Necesito que me des mi coreografia!!

 **v-nikiforov** uh? De que hablas?

 **yuri-plisetsky** URRGG LO SABIA LO OLVIDASTE VERDAD!!!  
ME PROMETISTE QUE HARIAS UNA RUTINA PARA MI DEBUT!!!!!!

 **v-nikiforov** oooooh, eso... bueno, por ahora estoy un poco ocupado  
Hablamos luego~

 **yuri-plisetsky** ugh?! que haces?!!?!?

 **v-nikiforov** cosas de adultos con mi todavia-no-novio o(≧◡≦ o)

 **yuri-plisetsky** ay por dios QUE ASCO  
NO necesitaba saber eso (ಠ_ಠ)  
Estas con el tal katsuki verdad?!!?!  
Como puede gustarte alguien tan corriente como el?!!!!  
Con solo ver las fotos que publicas de el me doy cuenta que es un bueno para nada!  
VIITOOOOOOOR RESPONDE!!!

El patinador ruso no pretendía ignorar a su compañero de pista, pero guardó el celular para no distraerse y llevar a Yuuri a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

Durante el recorrido, Yuuri no dejaba de moverse y tratar de abrazarlo mientras murmuraba cosas en japonés. Viktor imaginó que intentaba sostener una conversación con él puesto que no paraba de pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, no entendía lo que decía, por lo que sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, al parecer a sus mascotas se les pegó lo festivo. Vicchan y Makkachin intentaban tumbarlos a toda costa al piso para jugar mientras ignoraban las súplicas del peliplateado de que se comportaran, todo eso mientras que Yuri insistía en hacer sonar la campana de notificación.

"Yuuri, estás un poco pesado." Comentó un poco en broma, tal vez así lograría que volviera al inglés. "Quizás deberías dejar de comer tanto katsudon."

"¿Uh? ¿Acaso... no te gusta mi cuerpo?" Preguntó por fin en inglés, aunque sonando algo herido. Viktor se detuvo un momento para mirarlo y luego sonrió.

"¡Yuuuri! ¡Todo lo contrario! Por supuesto que me gusta tu cuerpo. Sobre todo hace unos momentos que..." Sacudió la cabeza para detenerse a sí mismo de hablar. Recordó lo que le había dicho Chris sobre no flirtear todo el tiempo. Así que mejor llevó su mano libre debajo de la ropa del moreno y estrechó su exceso de piel, haciendo que Yuuri riera al sentir cosquillas. "No me importa si tiendes a subir fácilmente de peso. ¡Me encantan tus mejillas regordetas!" Ahora pellizcó una de sus mejillas. "Pero sería bueno si te mantuvieras lo más ligero posible. Hazlo por tu pierna, ¿sí? Tener peso extra podría dañar más el músculo."

"Está bien..." Contestó sin dejar de reír a la vez que intentaba quitarse a Makkachin de la pierna para que lo dejara caminar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Viktor ayudó al moreno a tenderse sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Rápidamente Vicchan y Makkachin también subieron a la cama y se acurrucaron a su lado. El peliplateado entonces buscó alguna pijama, y tuvo la decencia de no mirar cuando el japonés se había quedado con el torso desnudo, pues sabía que, aunque en esos momentos no estaba siendo tímido, el Yuuri sobrio se habría sentido incómodo. Luego de asegurar de ya tuviera la pijama puesta y quitado los lentes para que no los rompiera por accidente, estuvo por salir de la habitación, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

"Viiiktoooor..." Le llamó con voz melosa, alargando un brazo hasta alcanzar su muñeca.

"¿Necesitas algo, Yuuri?" Inquirió arrodillándose a su lado, disfrutando de ver como el moreno tenía sus ojos ambarinos puestos en los suyos azules más tiempo de lo habitual, aunque se notaba algo de timidez en ellos.

"¿Cómo va... tu... rutina?"

"Ya está terminada, pero necesita ajustes."

"¿Cuándo... podré verla?"

"Umm... Veamos..." Dijo pensativo, acariciando el cabello de Yuuri para peinarlo hacia atrás. "Quería que lo vieras en uno estos días pero... acabo de encontrar inspiración para otra rutina. Sería bueno que las vieras juntas, ¿no crees?" Los ojos del moreno volvieron a brillar, al punto de que parecía que iba a derramar lágrimas de emoción en cualquier momento.

"¿En... en... verdad?" Viktor asintió, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Yuuri entonces arrojó los brazos sobre su cuello y pegó sus mejillas. Viktor no tardó en abrazarlo de vuelta. "Viktoooor. Me...me alegro tanto por ti...Por fin... encontraste inspiración...Pero... E-eso significa que... ¿te irás pronto de Hasetsu, no?"

Viktor se paralizó ante la pregunta, sobre todo tras percibir los pequeños sollozos que Yuuri intentaba no dejar salir de su boca. No había pensando en eso. Esas últimas semanas se había divertido y relajado tanto que olvidó que su plan original era visitar otros países en busca de inspiración. Lo que nunca pensó que pasaría es que la encontraría tanto pronto y en forma de una persona.

"No, Yuuri. No iré a ninguna parte." Deshizo el abrazo, pero sólo para tomar las mejillas ruborizadas del moreno y secarlas con sus pulgares. "Me quedaré todo el tiempo que tú quieras. Tú eres mi inspiración."

"O-oh... bien." Sonrió con timidez. Al parecer aún no había procesando del todo la última parte, pues Viktor esperaba a que su reacción fuese más de vergüenza y se tapara la cara. O quizás el alcohol le daba coraje para ser más honesto. "Yo... te extrañaría mucho si te fueras..."

"... Yo también te extrañaría mucho." Viktor se sorprendió a si mismo contestando, pero no porque no lo pensara, sino que nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien como Yuuri que le provocara esa clase de tristeza con sólo pensar en apartarse de su lado.

Ahora sólo esperaba a que el moreno no estuviese tan borracho como para olvidar esa conversación, pero estaría encantado de recordársela si ese era el caso.

"Viiiktooor... ¿quieres...dormir conmigo...esta noche?"

"A-ah... Yuuri...Yo..." Viktor quiso negarse. Podía sentir su rostro complementa rojo ante la sugerencia. Mas el moreno continuó suplicándole mientras se aferraba al cuello de su camiseta, intentando jalarlo hacia la cama. "E-esta bien." Yuuri sonrió triunfante. "Pero voy a darme una ducha primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, inmediatamente entró en pánico. ¡Esa era la última vez que se dejaría convencer por su padre de tomarse unas copas cuando tenía trabajo al día siguiente!

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero se detuvo por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. Tenía resaca. Buscó sus lentes pero no los encontró en la parte de su cama donde normalmente los ponía sino que en la mesita de noche.

Ya que pudo ver, tomó su celular con la intención de llamar a Yuuko y disculparse mil veces con ella por no poder llegar al tiempo a clases. Pero tan pronto encendió la pantalla, vio que tenía mensajes de texto de Phichit y otros de Viktor... Obviamente miró primero los de Viktor.

 

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri  <3 <3 <3 ＼(≧▽≦)／  
Imagine que despertarias con algo deresaca asi que decidi dejarte dormir  
No te preocupes por las clases con los niños  
Llame a yuuko y me permitio ser tu sustituto por hoy y me hara el favor de hacer de traductora o(>ω<)o  
Por cierto, hoy no entrenare, que tal si cuando vuelva salimos a pasear a makkachin y a vicchan?  
Hazme saber cuando estes despierto  
Espero que estes bien~ σ(≧ε≦σ)

Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró con alivio. Tenía que encontrar una manera de agradecerle el favor a Viktor. Aunque su corazón casi se detienen por un momento al recordarse a sí mismo, borracho, diciéndole esa cosas embarazosas y suplicándole a éste que durmieran juntos. Después de eso no recordaba nada.

Oh, dios. Oh, dios.

Sólo esperaba que a Viktor lo hubiese rechazado con tacto y se diera cuenta que estaba demasiado borracho como pensar con claridad (aunque no es como si no quisiera dormir con él...). Pero el peliplateado le había enviado los mensajes usando iconos de felicidad, así que obviamente no estaba molesto con él.

yuurikatsudon Viktor, gracias!  
Prometo que te lo pagare de alguna forma  
Y estoy bien, solo con dolor de cabeza  
Y me gusta la idea de pasear a Vicchan y Makkachin!  
Te espero en casa

Yuuri se ruborizó al leer su propio mensaje. 'Te espero en casa', como si fueran una pareja viviendo juntos... Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Entonces miró los mensajes de Phichit.

 **phichit+chu** askdnsakdnsa!!  
Yuuriiiiiiii!!!  
Yuuuuriiiiiii!!!  
Katski contesta!!  
Comno sea. Mira est en cuanto puedas  
[Link]  
Enserio necsitas create una cueta en redes sociales YA!

Yuuri se acomodó los lentes antes de mirar la imagen. Por un lado casi entra en pánico de nuevo cuando vio que Viktor y él SÍ durmieron juntos, pero por el otro, se le quitó un peso de encima porque mas bien habían dormido en la misma habitación.

La fotografía era un selfie en ángulo en donde se podía apreciar a Viktor en primer plano guiñando un ojo, y en segundo plano el moreno dormido en su cama, con Vicchan y Makkachin a su lado mirando curiosos hacia el lente, y en el piso se lograba ver parte de un futón.

[Imagen]  
**v-nikiforov**  
¡Primera vez durmiendo en un futón! Cortesía de mama Katsuki.  
Es más cómodo de lo que parece~  
#yuurisesentiasolosinmi #adorable #mifanfavorito #pijamada #viktuuri

@phichit+chu muy bien, ya era hora! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @v-nikiforov #viktuuri

@christophe-gc @phichit+chu@v-nikiforov concuerdo (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #viktuuri

@v-nikiforov @phichit+chu@christophe-gc solo estamos durmiendo!! (⁄⁄•⁄w⁄•⁄ ⁄)

@mila-babicheva Adorable!! Sube más fotos de Yuuri con los poodles! :3 @v-nikiforov

@v-nikiforov @mila-babichevacuenta con ello~!! ∑d(°∀°d)

@yuri-plisetsky ENSERIO?!!?! POR ESO NO ME CONTESTAS?!!? ASCO!! (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻ @v-nikiforov

El moreno frunció las cejas y ladeó la cabeza confundido. ¿Qué significaba 'viktuuri'? ¿Sería el estilo de la imagen o algún meme?

Yuuri reconocía la cuenta de Chris por competencias pasadas. No era amigo suyo pero el suizo siempre fue muy amistoso con él a pesar de sus flirteos y que nunca pudo vencerlo, pero sabía que era amigo de Viktor por lo que no se le hizo raro verlo comentar, mientras que Mila Babicheva y Yuri Plisetsky eran sus compañeros de pista. Pero..., ¿desde cuándo Viktor y Phichit se conocían?

yuurikatsudon phichit, que significa viktuuri?

Yuuri se sobresaltó al recibir respuesta inmediata, pues el mensaje del tailandés había sido enviado desde hacía una media hora por lo menos.

 **phichit+chu** jojojojojo  
Jojojojojojo  
Dormste CON VIKTOR y todavia preguntas eso?!  
Preguntacelo a el, seguro que estara encantado de explicartelo... en la cama ;D ;D ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, estaba borracho! (por culpa de mi padre, como siempre)  
Viktor solo se aseguraba de que estuviera bien

 **phichit+chu** eso o... esperaba a que te pusieras salvaje y te desnudaras para el ;D

 **yuurikatsudo** n muy divertido  
Desde cuando tu y Viktor se hablan?

 **phichit+chu** desde hace unos dias, el fue el que me contcto  
pero no te pongs celoso yuuri, tu ers mi unico mejor amigo!  
Ah espera, estas celoso por viktor, verdd?  
No te procupes, el solo tiene ojos para ti~

 **yuurikatsudon** sigue asi phichit  
Estas acomulando muy buenos puntos para un bloqueo permanente

 **phichit+chu** no ahora por favor D:

Después de lograr sentarse en la cama, fue saludado por Vicchan y Makkachin que, quizás percibiendo que no se sentía muy bien, simplemente ladraron animados y le lamieron las manos. Luego de ducharse, Hiroko le hizo algo ligero para desayunar y le ordenó que volviera a la cama, diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse de las labores del onsen, pues Viktor ya se había encargado de su parte.

Al ver que no tenía nada qué hacer mas que esperar a que el peliplateado volviera, decidió hacerle caso a Phichit y crearse una cuenta en la red social que Viktor usaba. Recordaba que el patinador ruso le pedía de vez en cuando posar para fotografías (siempre decía que no, pero de alguna manera terminaba por ceder), pero no tenía idea de si las subía a las redes o no. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar.

Tras hacerse la cuenta, lo primero que hizo fue seguir a Viktor y después a Phichit. Entonces miró los últimos post hechos por el peliplateado y se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría eran referentes a él y a sus mascotas (y una que otra sobre comida japonesa), pero no sólo eran fotografías suyas sino también vínculos a videos viejos en youtube en los que aparecía patinando durante competencias o exhibiciones. Era como si la cuenta fuera suya y no de Viktor.

Otra cosa que no esperaba era encontrar comentarios sugerente sobre su (posible) relación con Viktor.

@usuariorandom1 no entiendo como es que yuuri katsuki y @v-nikiforov se conocen

@kenjirou.minami @usuariorandom1 tiene sentido que se conozcan! Katsuki Yuuri estuvo en el top numero1 de patinaje artitico de japón durante varios años antes de que se tuviera que retirar por salud! Yo soy su fan numero 1!! (⁄⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

@usuariorandom2 dicen que @v-nikiforov se va a retirar para casarse con el lol #viktuuri4ever

@sara-crispino Seria bueno que invitaran a otros patinadores a la boda! Estare esperando mi invitacion con ansias o(>ω<)o

@phichit+chu @sara-crispino te llegara! yo mismo que me encagare de ellas!! ;D

@usuariorandom3 solo son amigos!! @v-nikiforov no puede ser gay! seria un desperdicio si lo fuera!

@georgi-popovich @usuariorandom3 ¡El amor no tiene distinción de género!

@usuariorandom4 @usuariorandom3 negación, negación everywhere.

Tras leer todos aquellos comentarios, Yuuri podía sentir sus manos temblando y su rostro totalmente ruborizado. Era cierto que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Viktor, que se divertían juntos y que últimamente se sentía cómodo con él cuando éste se mostraba afectivo..., y que la noche anterior literalmente se confesaron mutuamente que no querían estar separados. Quizás... probablemente...¿era posible que...tuviera una pequeña oportunidad con Viktor?

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit...creo que le gusto a Viktor

 **phichit+chu** ................ Nomedigas


End file.
